emotownfandomcom-20200214-history
Start of game introduction
This "mission" cutscene thing plays at the start of every new game. Synopsis *Erika'' (unless another name is thought of, will be refered to as such in this script thing) is told to deliver three pizzas in any order *Deliver a pizza to the pub the FC hangs out at, meet Raymond, gets his phone number *Deliver a pizza to chavs at their chop shop, meet Dano, get his phone number *Deliver a pizza to ravers at Nora's house, meet Nora, get her phone number Script '>Int. Uncle Paul's Pizza - The scene opens up on the interior of Uncle Paul's pizza joint as Uncle Paul is boxing up a pizza. As he finishes boxing them up, he notices Erika coming in from a delivery' '''UNCLE PAUL' Hey, Erika! What took you so long? We're busy as fuck and you're out there wasting time on these deliveries! ERIKA Sorry, I- UNCLE PAUL Shut up girl, I don't wanna hear it! I know, I know, I've heard it a thousand times before. "I can't deliver pizzas on a two stroke moped wah wah wah", well fix it yourself! Either you take these deliveries, we get business, and I can afford you something better... As Uncle Paul speaks, he hands Erika the pizza boxes UNCLE PAUL ...Or we can lose business because you're such a shit delivery girl, we go out of business, and I have to whore myself out on the street corner to keep my lights on, while you have to move back to London to live with your deadbeat parents, which is weird because how would you be able to find them since they're deadbeat? They could be in fucking Malta for all I give a shit about! Now get out there and get those pizzas delivered you cheeky cunt! Erika shrugs and walks out the door The player gains control of Erika. The player is instructed to get on the pizza delivery moped and deliver all three pizzas to two locations; a pub, a used tire shop, and a suburban house. The order the player takes these deliveries doesn't matter Delivering to pub When the player delivers a pizza to the pub, a short cutscene occurs >Int. Pub - The scene opens up with Erika walking into the pub with a pizza boxand looks around, before finding Raymond sitting at the bar surrounded by football hooligans. Raymond calls out for her once he notices her walk in RAYMOND Oi, Pizza, right here. Erika walks over to the bar and sets the pizza down as she looks at the reciept and reads off it ERIKA Your total's 25.25. Raymond looks through his wallet, speaking to Erika as he does so RAYMOND Aw shit, I only got a fifty. You got change? ERIKA Yeah- RAYMOND Ah, fuck it...I'm in a good mood. Raymond gives Erika the fifty pound note as he speaks to her RAYMOND Only because you got here quick- BACKGROUND FOOTBALL HOOLIGAN That's because the shop's literally down the street! RAYMOND Hey Johnny, shut the fuck up or I'm gonna shove scissors in your ear canals! Show her some respect, especially since I personally know her uncle. *To Erika* ''Hey, if you ever want to put your driving skills to use, here's my number, I might end up getting rid of that loudmouth, if you know what I mean. ''Raymond hands Erika a business card, which she examines as she walks out while Raymound and the Background Football Hooligan continue their argument RAYMOND And I'll have you know, you little shit, that any blood relatives of my old associates, I put on a much higher pedestal over you, so you can go fuck off back to the hole you crawled out of! BACKGROUND FOOTBALL HOOLIGAN *Over Raymond* ''Oh, yeah, just give the pizza girl thirty quid just because she works right down the street and now you want her working with us, are you fucking nuts!? What if she's a Leeds supporter!? We can't have that now can we, you big itchy fuck! Delivering to Chop Shop ''When the player delivers a pizza to the chop shop, a short cutscene occurs >Ext. Chop Shop - The scene opens up with a group of chavs loitering outside the chop shop as Erika walks up to them with a couple of pizza boxes. Erika catches them mid conversation BACKGROUND CHAV 1 Hey Dano, mate, have I told you about my giant cyst yet? DANO Yea, and if you try to tell me about it again I'm gonna smack you against the wall and let it squirt all down your back you fucking degenerate- BACKGROUND CHAV 1 Well goddamn, I'm sorry! ERIKA *Interjecting, reading off reciept* ''Hey, uh, which one of you guys is "Dano"? '''DANO' That's me, right here. ERIKA Alrighty, your total's 25.25. Dano rummaged through his pockets for money as Background Chav 1 speaks to him BACKGROUND CHAV 1 Wait, you ordered pizza? DANO Yeah- BACKGROUND CHAV 1 Why? I thought Ryan was going to McKenzie's to get us food- DANO *Interjecting* ''Because he's been gone for three hours and I'm hungry now! Plus, I wanna make a point- ''As Dano speaks, a chav runs up with a McKenzie's bag BACKGROUND CHAV 2 'Ey, Dano mate, I got you your burgers- DANO Fuck off, Ryan! What took you so long? BACKGROUND CHAV 2 Sorry mate, I got distracted by some- DANO Shut the fuck up and go home! Fucking wanker, I ought to force feed you lawn darts! *To Erika* ''Hey girl, you looking for work? You're fast and shit, you ever boost a car before? '''ERIKA' I, uh...I played a lot of Motor Vehicle Theft. DANO Good, here, memorize my number, it's 960680- BACKGROUND CHAV 1 Woah, hold up, you're really asking the pizza girl if she wants to steal cars for us? DANO Yeah, I mean hell, it's not like she's gonna rat us out or anything, are ya, darlin'? Erika looks between them and shrugs DANO Well, as long as the pay's good, you'll be good, right? Now get outta here, I got pizza to eat. Erika walks away Delivering to raver's house When the player delivers a pizza to the raver's house, a short cutscene occurs >Ext. Raver's house - The scene opens up with Nora, the leader of the raver emo whatever gang, trying to fix a moped in front of her house. As Erika walks up behind her with a pizza, she turns around, startled NORA Shit son, don't be trying to sneak up on me while I'm trying to fix this fucking brokeass scooter. You could've given me a heart attack, or cerebral palsy, one or the other. Nora picks herself up as she addresses Erika NORA So, what do I owe ya? ERIKA 25.25. Erika rummages through her pockets for money as she speaks to Erika NORA What kind of bike is that, a two stroke? ERIKA Yeah. NORA You ever race it? I mean, like, me and my friends, we hang out outside of town, race bikes like these out around the fields and stuff, you'd be surprised how good these do, they're like dirtbikes but street legal. ERIKA I might check it out, give me something to do. NORA Yeah, lemme write my number down for you... Nora pulls out a marker from her pocket as she pays Erika and writes a phone number down on her arm NORA ...on your arm, but yeah, if you wanna race mopeds, give me a call, or hit up a rave, or whatever. I don't have many friends. Erika shrugs and walks away Post Mission Phone Call UNCLE PAUL Hey Erika, don't bother coming back to work today since the rush is over and I doubt we're gonna have any more deliveries. I mean you can come back if you want, but if you don't I won't hold you over a fire. Laters! MISSION PASSED